


ungeschickt

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (September)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ungeschickt

Titel: ungeschickt  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: rot  
Prompt: Blut  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N: Hier also mein neuntes Drabble. Der Prompt hat mich direkt angesprungen und da musste ich ihn einfach schreiben ;)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

Warnung: Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :) Einer der Charakter ist wahrscheinlich für den einen oder anderen OC. 

***  
Es sollte doch nur eine Kleinigkeit werden, und dann das. Thiel fluchte. Schnell eilte er ins Bad, riss sämtliche Schränke auf. Nichts, Fehlanzeige. „So ein verdammter Mist“. Er schnappte sich noch ein Handtuch und stürmte in den Hausflur. Ungeduldig klingelte er an der Nachbarwohnung. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde endlich geöffnet.  
„Guten Abend, Thiel. Was gibt es denn so dringendes?“  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, streckte Thiel ihm seine Hand entgegen.  
„Welche Ehre, dass Sie sich schon selbst verstümmeln, nur um von mir behandelt zu werden“, stichelte Boerne und zog ihn ins Bad.  
„Sehr witzig. Ein Pflaster würde vollkommen reichen.“

***


End file.
